jupitcom_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nathan Phillips Movie
Nathan Phillips: The Movie 'is a 2003 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Jupitcom Animation for 20th Century Fox. It is the sixth animated feature in the Jupitcom Animation film canon, as well as 20th Century Fox's second fully computer-animated film. The film was directed by George Hartman and Thomas Lennon from a screenplay by William Leon and a story by creators' Darren Harvey and Roger Hudson, and stars the regular television cast of Jesse McCartney, Scott Manville, Hilary Duff, Will Friedle, Tara Strong, Christy Carlson Romano, Neil Patrck Harris, and Williem Defoe. It takes place during the events of the ninth season, and in the film, Nathan and the gang attempt to overcome their greatest fears in order to stop Ralphie Ward and his plans from destroying Bloomington. Nathan Phillips: The Movie was animated in-house at Jupitcom Animation's main headquarters in North Hollywood, California, and was originally envisioned by Harvey and Hudson in 1997 during the fourth season. They begin developing the film in 1999 and wrote the original screenplay with Leon to pitch the story to 20th Century Fox. The film, which took approximately five years to develop, began animation in March 2001, and production was wrapped up in October 2002. Danny Elfman composed the film's score. Nathan Phillips: The Movie premiered at the Fox Village Theater on June 10, 2003, and was released in the United States on June 20, 2003. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $643.7 million worldwide on its $68 million budget, making it the fifth highest-grossing film of 2003. Nathan Phillips: The Movie won the 2003 Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Neil Patrick Harris, for his voice performance as Jacob Wellington, and was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney/Pixar's ''Finding Nemo. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with three sequels and a spin-off movie released in April 2016. Plot Coming Soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Nathan Phillips * Hilary Duff as Alicia Jones * Scott Manville as Zachary Miller * Will Friedle as Nick Roberts *Sara Paxton as Tess Johnson *Neil Patrick Harris as Jacob Welling *Tara Strong as Hailey Watkins * Christy Carlson Romano as Natalie Walker * Willem Defoe as Ralphie Ward More coming soon! Production Development Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Music : Main article: Nathan Phillips: The Movie/Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Danny Elfman. The soundtrack album was released on June 17, 2003 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with nine toys including Nathan Phillips, Zachary Miller, Alicia Jones, Nick Roberts, Tess Johnson, Jacob Welling, Hailey Watkins, Natalie Walker, and Ralphie Ward with a paid Kids' Meal order. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Nathan & Zach's famous ice cream that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed Oreo cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Dr Pepper gave away sweepstakes of two tickets to take the green carpet and two tickets for the first showing of the film. Cheese Nips had a limited edition of Nathan Phillips characters with six of them including Nathan, Zachary, Alica, Jacob, Nick and Haileu. Kellogg's gave away six different comic books based on Nathan Phillips: The Movie inside specially marked boxes of Frosted Flakes and other Kellogg's cereals. 7-Eleven had a promotional tie-in with two new limited edition slurpees, Hailey Watkins' Blue Raspberry and Nick Roberts's Red Apple. Walmart promoted the film with an 8 week sale, The Nathan Phillips sale, where Nathan Phillips themed merchandise is sold during the sale. Cayman Islands promoted the film with a contest where you can win a trip to the Cayman Islands. ICEE promoted the film with a new limited edition Nathan Phillips slushie. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Nathan Phillips: The Movie video game. Hershey's hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus free tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a exclusive Ruben the st. bernard plushie wearing a Hershey's shirt, a signed poster, exclusive A&W root beer drink with a Tess Johnson head shaped on the bottle, and a Nathan Phillips shirt. Coca-Cola released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Coca-Cola bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. Dannon released 2 limited time Danimals flavors to promote the movie. The two flavors are the Nathan Phillips-licious Flavor Berry-Banana Storm (Strawberry and Kiwi flavor) and Alica's Berry-Banana Storm (Berry and Banana flavor). In addition to that, Dannon also hosted a sweepstakes where you can win tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a PlayStation 2, a exclusive Danimal wearing a Nathan Phillips shirt, $25,000 dollars, and a vacation to California. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in November 2002, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Treasure Planet and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Another teaser trailer was released in January 2003, and was later released with Kangaroo Jack, and The Jungle Book 2. * The first theatrical trailer was released in March 2003 and was shown with Agent Cody Banks, and Piglet's Big Movie. * The second theatrical trailer was released in April 2003 and was later shown in theaters with ''Holes, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Daddy Day Care, Finding Nemo, and Rugrats Go Wild.''' ** TV spots began to air between late May and June of 2003. Video game A video game based on the film titled Nathan Phillips: The Movie Video Game was released on June 3, 2003 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube,Game Boy Advance, PC, and OS Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home Media Nathan Phillips: The Movie was released on DVD and VHS was released on December 2, 2003, in separate widescreen and full screen two-disc editions with a special THX edition with DTS sound, an Ice Age Scrat short: Gone Nutty (which was shown in theatres before with the movie), a new short Nathan and Zach's Christmas Adventure, audio commentaries, playable games, and a demo of Nathan Phillips: The Movie Video Game on Xbox and PS2, galleries. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 800,000 copies and making over $19.9 million making it the fifth-top selling DVD of 2003. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. The Uncut, Unnecessary, and Very inappropriate PG-13 edition was released on DVD on June 6, 2006 to promote Nathan Phillips 2 with the same bonus features as the original 2003 DVD. It was re-released on DVD on January 23, 2007 with a Blu-ray being released the same day. It was also released on Blu-ray 3D and Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 16, 2013 which contained a DTS version of Stickguy Gets Nuts. It was also released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on November 15, 2016. Box office Nathan Phillips: The Movie opened on June 20, 2003 in the United States and Canada. It got to earn $89,729,840 during its opening weekend, placing first in its box office during that weekend and setting new records such as earning the highest-opening weekend for a non-sequel animated feature, and the highest opening for an original non-Disney/Pixar film. The film also earned the highest-grossing domestic debut for Jupitcom Animation (later overtaken by its sequel in 2006). By the end of its theatrical run on January 21, 2004, Nathan Phillips: The Movie grossed a total of $643,721,100 worldwide, making it 2003's highest-grossing 20th Century Fox film and the year’s fifth highest-grossing film. It is also the second highest-grossing 2003 animated film behind Finding Nemo ($867.6 million). Critical reception Nathan Phillips: The Movie received widespread critical acclaim, becoming a cult hit among critics upon release. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 89% approval rating with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads " ''Nathan Phillips: The Movie''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. On Metacritic, it received a score of 93 out of 100, based on 73 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Peter Travers of ''Rolling Stone gave the film four out of four stars, saying "In one of the most anticipated movies of the summer and its first computer-generated feature, Timberwolf offers audiences Nathan Phillips: The Movie the whole family could enjoy the delightful addition to the Jupitcom classics with non-stop humor." Richard Corliss of Time Magazine praised Neil Patrick Harris' performance as Jacob Wellington, stating that "it gets even funnier for his comic relief career that brings the well-known self for his life." Todd McCarthy of Variety liked the concept, also stating "As directed by George Hudson, Nathan Phillips: The Movie has a very engaging concept for a movie taking place to stop a villain from destroying Bloomington."